everasquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashmedai
Biography Raised in the village of Riverside, never having a stable place to call a home, Ashmedai was raised surrounded by swindlers and shady figures as his parents worked about as mercenaries and smugglers. From an early age Ashmedai learned the hardships of not only this lifestyle but of the fact of what he was as his father was killed during a deal gone wrong, his mother taking him again on the roads to another city to squat and survive. Humans were not too kind to tieflings and even threatened their lives just by a side-eyed glance. By the age of 12 Ashmedai had been lured and engulfed into this rugged life indulging in the bloodied baths. At first it was for profit but that soon did not quench his thirst for vengeance, he began to slaughter for the fun of it wearing a replicated mask of the face of Asmodeus. By time he had reached the age of 18 Ashmedai had made a name for himself- ‘Masked Bludgeoner’ gaining hatred and respect in all the wrong kind of places. For years Ashmedai lived by this name in pride basking in the blood of the ‘Sacrificed’ until he fell for the daughter of a twisted merchant whom he pegged to kill. On the night he was about to strike, the man’s daughter took his place. She turned to Ashmedai and pleaded to spare her father’s life. Normally he would’ve slit her throat where she sat and continued onwards to finish his task, but.. Something was different about this girl. He agreed and spared their lives- it went against all that he had believed in that humans had no right to exist for how they treat those that are not of their blood, because they looked different. This moment in his life changed how he viewed humans and himself. Since then the murders of the ‘Masked Bludgeoner’ dwindled. Though he fell for the girl, he knew he could never be with her and she would not want him. For the next few years he would often watch from afar as she was sought after by another suiter. As she and this other man were about to marry- in a lustful rage Ashmedai could not handle the torture and struck the man the night before they were to wed. He sat there breathing heavily as the man gasped before him, choking on his own blood flooded throat. An eerie scream rang throughout the manor, turning to see this girl- this woman of who he fell for face distorted in horror. After realizing he truly was nothing but a devil the sounds of footsteps and armor clanging approached quickly, without one last look he fled into the night dropping the mask he wore in the puddle of blood. Five years later- Ashmedai had escaped to Haven, the capital city and one where none knew of his past changed his name and identity to focus on changing himself into someone better, someone who would not strike fear into the innocents eyes.. Ashmedai became Aneu- shedding the blood-soaked blades of his past but yet a shadow of his former self still lingered over his conscious, whispering sweet temptation of his true nature. From then on Aneu did his best to live out a decent moral life, he began to study himself and what power he had stained inside him learning how to control it at the Magisterium. Atoning for his wrongs little by little hoping it would silence the darkness from within- Aneu would offer his services to the local merchants as a shophand, most would turn him away but he was determined to prove himself, wearing their high walls down enough for them to at least give him a chance. Living alone in a small room of the local inn- sitting up at the dimly candle-lit desk most nights praying to a god that he knew would never answer, but one day maybe they might, hoping he would be able to get the chance to fully atone for his sins. Anue was killed by Queen Elsa's ice blast on the steps of the Westdale Palace.